


Clearing the Smoke

by Caligraphunky



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caligraphunky/pseuds/Caligraphunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fierce battle in Chase's citadel leaves Omi disoriented and Raimundo missing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing the Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first piece of XS fanfic I ever wrote, and I think it shows, as does the fact that I wrote it more or less specifically to make a few certain people cry.
> 
> I hope it makes you cry, as that was my only intention.

Omi could barely see.

The flames weren’t as high as they had been a moment before, and Omi could hear Kimiko’s voice over the dull crackling though he still couldn’t see around the smoke. It was Raimundo he had to thank for this mess as his last gust of wind only stirred the fires and filled the place from top to bottom with acrid smoke. Omi could only feel his way around the place, eyes clamped shut and watering. He could hear Clay’s muffled voice from somewhere, calling out to the others.

“I am he-” he couldn’t even get the sentence out before something tangled his feet and a cold hard surface came up to meet him. He’d fallen over something, one of the rock formations that Clay had raised during the fight most likely. It was cold and covered in soaked rags –probably a curtain in Chase Young’s throne room that had been pulled down and soaked by his own power of water- that left his hand tacky and wet when he touched it, using it as leverage to pull himself up.

This was no good. He tried his eyes again and the world started to focus though they still stung. “This smoke is most irritating. Raimundo?! Can you not clear this?” he called in irritation, but there was no answer.

His vision cleared a little more, and he could see his feet were still caught on the fabric, black and red and covering a shape that became more familiar.

“Raimundo?”

He wasn’t moving. No, it was more than that, Raimundo was holding perfectly still, something Omi had never seen him do before. Raimundo never kept perfectly still even when he was asleep.

“Raimundo, get up.” Omi stood over him, prodding him with his foot. The smoke was beginning to clear and no thanks to that lazy leader of his who apparently seemed to think the middle of a battle was a fine time to nap and needed Omi to keep him on track as usual.

Or maybe, Omi thought as he dropped to his knees to shake his friend awake, Raimundo had been hit in the head and knocked cold. Of course that was what it was, of course, Raimundo had been showboating for some ridiculous reason and forgot to pay attention to the fight but he was hit and now he was unconscious but would wake up after a few good shakes or perhaps gentle slaps…OK, harder slaps…

Omi’s hand was bright red. He hadn’t noticed until he went to slap him.

That made more sense. This was some kind of ridiculous prank, and Omi felt his blood boil at the thought of his leader being so impish as to plan this ahead of time, to get what was obviously ketchup which they were low on anyway and stash a bag of it into his robe and pop it while Kimiko set up a smoke screen to obscure the ruse and now he was laying there on the floor of Chase Young’s palace holding his breath and lying still.

And now of course Raimundo was taking this too far as he often did, refusing to open his eyes even as Omi shook him and poured water from the Orb on his face and yelled straight in his ear that this was far and away his least effective prank he had ever pulled and it was time to end this charade.

Omi barely noticed when Kimiko pulled him into a hug and he certainly didn’t hear what Clay said to him as he knelt down and pulled his hat over his head. But he did notice when his eyes began to water once again, but the smoke has completely cleared.


End file.
